Godzilla: Legacy
by MechaGodzillaSparkle
Summary: Godzilla awakens in a strange new world inhabited by ponies. But when his arch-nemesis and brother Xenilla (SpaceGodzilla) threatens to transform the world into a Crystaline Wasteland, Godzilla must unite with his rival MechaGodzilla to save a world that truly needs them.


GODZILLA: LEGACY

by MechaGodzillaSparkle

Two warriors, two brothers, locked in battle for the rule of the planet Earth. One, the oldest, a titanic saurian, with charcoal grey scales and bauge colored dorsal spines shaped like

lightning bolts, he was called Godzilla. The other, his twin, a navy blue saurian with a triple pronged horn on his forehead and crystal spikes running down his back into a tridant spike on the tip of his tail and crystal spires jetting from his shoulders, he was Xenilla. They where equal in strength but, in cunning Xenilla held all the aces. Godzilla attacked first, his dorsal spines flashed a bright neon blue, and a jet of neon blue radioactive energy slammed into Xenilla's torso, sending him flying down the valley floor, slamming into the canyon wall with the force of an earthquake. Xenilla immediatly counterattacked with a blast of a star corona's wrath, when a machanical saurian simmilar to Godzilla in apperence dropped from the sky in a blast of fire. MechaGodzilla 3 had joined the fight. Godzilla fought for his planet, Xenilla fought for conquest, and MechaGodzilla 3 fought for humanity. The leaders of 3 Kaiju factoins

had appered, locked in an all out war for our planet. There where four Kaiju factoins, and the fourth leader was clawing at an interdimensional portal. The leader of the Alien faction,

King Ghidorah, an extraterrestrial three-headed dragon with scales the color of solid gold. The faction leaders where now locked in a brawl to the death, MechaGodzilla 3's missiles had

no effect of stopping this war of the gods. Godzilla charged up the last of his energy for one powerful nuclear pulse, MechaGodzilla's readings where off the charts, his data stated that, if

Godzilla fired that pulse, he'd take the entire country of Japan with him. He lunged to kill Godzilla, but he was too late, Godzilla fired the pulse, and everything went white.

Godzilla awakened, he could barley see and move, he'd awakened in a forrest, but something was wrong, the trees where many times taller than he was. His first assumpsion

was he'd been shrunk, beleving himself to be dead, he jabbed himself with one of his claws. He felt it, but it hurt even worse than before. He heared something, like a small animal

walking through the forrest. He reddied himself for a fight and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see, he was bleeding. MechaGodzilla had dealt a deadly blow to the

King of the Monsters. His vision began to fade as he was slowly losing consienceness, he realed and staggered before falling onto his side, before he lost consienceness, he heared a

small voice closing in from the direction he was facing, it was a quiet, gentle voice, soothing, calming, like that of a mother.

"Oh, dear" said the voice," are you alright.

Godzilla weakly begged, "H-help m-me!" Then, Godzilla blacked out.

Godzilla woke up in a small, but warm cottage. He still had a hard time with his eyesight, but he could clearly tell he was aided by something kind.

He looked around, in a small doorway, stood a small creature with a body type similar to a dog. It had four small limbs ending in small stumps, its mane was a very light pink as was its tail,

its furr had a very light yellow color, and on its flank was a tatoo of three pink butterflies. But the most peculiar thing about it was its eyes, they were large, encompassing most of its face

they also had a very light blue tint to the iris.

"Oh," it said in a very quiet but gentle voice, "Good morning!"

Godzilla was confused, not that a creature gave him shelter, but that this creature was kind to him.

Godzilla tried to sit up, but the creature stopped him. "Don't get up," it said, "You'll hurt yourself."

He slowly layed back down. He looked into the eyes of the being. "Where am I," he hissed, "and who are you?"

"I should be asking that question." it said. "What is your name?"

Godzilla's eyes widened, the creature was trying to get to know him. He saw a drop of sweat roll down the side of the being's face, for it saw the full color and shape of Godzilla's eyes.

The eye ball was yellow and the iris was an angry red. "My name?" he said, the being nodded. "I am Godzilla, the King of the Monsters." he hissed.

The creature's eyes widened as a look of shock and amazment appered on its face. "Oh, your Majesty, I am honored to have you in my home." The creature bowed its head in loyalty.

"So, where are you from, Godzilla?" it asked. "And what happened to your stomach?"

He nealt down and told of an entire world at war, at war with Godzilla and his kind. After 50 years of war the monsters formed factions, Godzilla of the Earth Defenders, Xenilla of

the Mutants, and King Ghidorah of the Aliens. Humans built a faction of their own, thus the GDF was created as was MechaGodzilla.

The creature was shocked to hear that, Godzilla was a creature of war and fighting. But this fear and anger turned into burning curiosity. The creature just smiled and said,

"I'm Fluttershy, and this is my home in Ponyville." Godzilla's stomach began to grumble, he hadn't eaten in three months. "Is there a city where I can get some food?" he hissed.

"Sure," Fluttershy said, "Town is just a few miles from here, I'll go with you."

"O.K" hissed Godzilla, "But be carefull, if I have to fight, It can get ugly"

They reached Ponyville in a matter of five minutes. It was a small town, filled with ponies of multiple colors. He looked around for any place where food was avalable.

He felt something small but scaly run into his foot, this startled the 6 ft. tall saurian. He peered down to find on the ground was a small purple lizard-like creature with small green

spikes running from his forehead to the base of his tail. "Ow,what was that." it said. The creature jumped at the sight of Godzilla, who was standing over the small reptile.

"Holy, cow," it shouted,"You're HUGE!" the lizard-like being felt like a kid in a candy store. "I've never seen a dragon as big as you before!" it shouted.

"Dragon?" Godzilla said. "Judging by the shape of your spines, you must realy pack a lot of firepower."

Godzilla started to admire the small but intellegent dragon. "Thanks," Godzilla hissed, "I need alot of firepower to stay alive in a fight."

"Wow, a fighting dragon, so cool!" said the dragon. Just as the dragon said that scentence, there was a voice. "Spike, it's time to go." said the voice. The source of the voice became clear,

the voice came from a lavender colored pony with dark blue hair and a purple streak running down its mane and tail with a tatoo of a pink star on its flank. "Hello," she said nervously,

"has Spike been bothering you sir?"

"Not at all, Ma'am." Godzilla said. "Look how big he is, Twilight," Spike said in astonishment, "He's the biggest dragon I've ever seen!"

"What's your name, dragon?" Twilight asked. "My name's Godzilla, and I'm-" Godzilla was cut off in mid-scentence by Fluttershy calling for him. "Catch ya later, Godzilla." Spike said

"I wonder how you got so big." Twilight said. "Um... Eat your green vegatables" He hissed as a smile of sharp teeth grew accross his face.

"Godzilla," Twilight said,"I need you to come to the library so I can detirmine your dragon spicies."

"O.K.," he hissed, "but you'd have to ask Fluttershy."Fluttershy called again. "I must go, Fluttershy calls."

"See you later, Godzilla."

Godzilla met Fluttershy in front of a cupcake shop. Godzilla eagerly entered the shop. He was startled to see that he was met by an overly exited and crazy pony. Her furr was a light pink,

and her mane and tail were a darker pink and very frizzy, her tatoo was three multi-colored baloons.

"HI!" she shouted. The shout was loud enough to startle Godzilla into falling over backwards, impailing his spines into the concrete. Godzilla stuggled to get back up

, only this prooved to be futile, for his spines where impailed into the ground. To loosen the concrete around his spines, he charged up just a little bit of energy.

His spines began to glow slightly. "Now could someone pull me up?" he asked. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a glowing blue aura and he was gently being lifted off the ground.

He looked behind him to see a unicorn, her furr was a crystaline white and her mane and tail were an amethest purple, and they were rather well groomed. Her horn was glowing the

same blue as the aura that surrounded Godzilla. The aura slowly set Godzilla down onto his feet. Godzilla turned around to thank the unicorn.

"Thank you, madam," he said, "I realy needed it."

After thanking the unicorn, Godzilla stepped inside. The pink hyperactive pony was still there, smiling with a very strange sense of happyness. She ran up to Godzilla again,

but this time, Godzilla was ready. Her voice was high pitched and annoying, but tolerable.

"HI!" she said again. "I'm Pinky Pie, I own this joint, what's your name, where are you from, what's your favorite color, are you a dragon?!"

Godzilla couldn't stand any more of this so he covered his ears. Fluttershy stepped into the shop, "Pinky, you don't want to overwhelm Godzilla do you?" she said.

"Ooohhh," Pinky said,"That's a great name, just say it, 'Godzilla!"

The enjoyment was cut short by a scream. Running down the street was an orange pony with a blonde braided mane, a cowgirl hat, and a rump tatoo of three red apples.

She ran down the street shouting, "THE ORCHARD'S ON FIRE, SOMEPONY, HELP"

Godzilla caught a wiff of the smoke from the orchard, but something else was in the air, a familiar scent, the scent of an enemy. A smell he hasn't smelled in a long time

the scent of King Ghidorah. Godzilla stood and the pony ran up to him, "Please, you have to help my sister." she shouted, "She's in the north side of the orchard, YOU HAVE

TO SAVE HER"

Godzilla looked at the concerned pony. "I will try." he hissed. "Follow me," said the pony, "I'll take you to the orchard."

They arrived at the burning orchard in a matter of minutes, Ghidorah's scent was strong, as was the scent of smoke.

Godzilla heard the screaming of the pony's sister, from the sound of screaming, she was okay, but frightened.

From the direction of the screaming came the furyous screeching and angry screaming of King Ghidorah.

They were close, about 100 meters away. Godzilla charged into the blazing orchard, letting out a loud territorial screech.

His spikes began to glow, and a ball of neon blue energy appered in his maw. Ghidorah had just a few seconds to react as a raging Godzilla let out a blast of atomic fire from his maw.

Ghidorah shrieked as the searing thermonuclear beam slammed into his back. He stummbled as turnned around to see, his rival and hated enemy, Godzilla.

They glared at each other, the same hatefull glare as before. They stood in the burrning orchard, not caring about the fire that surrounded them,

The fillie at Godzilla's feet was not sure wheather to be terrified or glad that something came to save her.

Godzilla turrned to the fillie, her mane and tail were a deep red, with a pink bow in her hair, unlike her sister she had no tatoo on her flank.

"Hey," Godzilla snarled, "if you want to get out alive, RUN!"

The scared fillie leaped to her feet and ran the way Godzilla came. Godzilla turnned back to his opponent. Ghidorah's eyes were red with hatred.

They stood motionless for about thirty seconds. "So," Ghidorah hissed, "the King survived."

Godzilla began to growl, "You won't live long enough to take your vengence." Ghidorah hissed

"So says the King of Murderers, Destroyers, and Death." Godzilla snarled.

They stood motionless for another minute, They screached at each other, and charged into one another, meeting in the middle with their claws and teeth.

Godzilla swiped across Ghidorah's chest, sparks flew from the wound as the two titans of terror began to fight each other to the death.

Ghidorah's three heads charged their energy and fired a balst of gravity light at Godzilla, he immeadiatly fired a blast of atomic fire

at the beams. The beams collided in the middle and Godzilla began to push with his beam to force Ghidorah's gravity light back. Ghidorah also

began to push. Godzilla knew that if they pushed to hard, the beams would explode. Ghidorah's beam was growwing closer, so Godzilla pushed back.

The beams suddenly exploded, Godzilla and Ghidorah were thrown several feet apart. They got back up and charged at each other again.

Meanwhile, outside of the orchard, the concerned pony was still franticly shouting for her sister.

"APPLE BLOOM! " she shouted.

"AppleJack, she'll be okay." Fluttershy said.

They heared hoofsteps running from the orchard, out of the flames ran an unhurt but terrified Apple Bloom.

"A.J." she shouted. AppleJack answered with a shout.

"How did this happen !" AppleJack called.

"It..." she studdered, "IT WAS A THREE-HEADED, GOLDEN DRAGON!"

"Where's Godzilla?" Fluttershy asked herself nervously. "LOOK!" AppleJack shouted as she pointed at the flames with her hoof. They saw the sillouettes

of two creatures fighting to the death. Fluttershy recognized one of the sillouettes by the spikes on its back.

"GODZILLA!" she shouted. Godzilla and Ghidorah began to mercilessley punch, kick, swipe, bite, and burn each other.

Godzilla locked his jaws onto Ghidorah's middle neck, ripping and tearing with his teeth before completely tearing Ghidorah's middle head from the reast of his body.

Godzilla unknowingly threw the head into the crowd of ponies. Godzilla didn't lie when he told Fluttershy that things could get ugly in a fight.

Godzilla turrned to the wounded King Ghidorah and fired one final blast of atomic fire from his maw, Ghidorah's body was incinerated by the blast.

Everypony was shocked to see Godzilla's furocity in a fight, Fluttershy however, was horrified.

Godzilla looked at the burrning corpse of King Ghidorah. "Pathetic," he snarled, everypony at the orchard could hear the anger in Godzilla's voice, "I expected more from the monster that

killed my father."

He turrned away, with tear rolling down his face. He wasn't happy, he was terrified that this new world would hate him, just as his own.

He stepped out of the flames, ready for a barrage of missle fire, and all sorts of weponry. But there was none, there was cheering.

Happy, unafraid cheering, even though they were cheering, he ran.

Twilight was in her room, studying a book of ancient dragons when she heared a knock on her door.

"Spike, could you answere that!" she shouted. Spike answered eagerly. "Hello, welcome to th-" Spike gasped when he saw that, Godzilla was at the door.

"Good night to you," he hissed, "might I come inside?"

"Sure," he said gleefuly "come on in!"

Godzilla slowly stepped into the library. "Stay here," Spike said "I'll go get Twilight."

As Spike ran up the stairs to tell Twilight that Godzilla was there, Godzilla saw a book that had familiar text writen on it.

The Japanese text said, "Mosura", Godzilla picked up the book and began to read, it was a an ancient song that belonged

to his beloved Mothra. Godzilla read it aloud. "Mosura, ya, Mosura, Don Yangkasa Kuya Indomuu, Yustorina Do, Humba Humbanuya, Danda Gauu Radan ,Gonjukanda Hasaku Yam !"

Suddenly, Twilight stepped down stairs as Godzilla sang.

"Wow, you can read that?" she said stunned.

"It was a song that belonged to my beloved, my Queen, Mothra." Godzilla said.

"Now, let the test begin!" Twilight shouted, pulling over a dozen books on dragon types.

She began to compare Godzilla to all known fighting dragons, all of which did not match Godzilla. She later began to compare him to water dwelling dragons, not one match.

She almost lost hope, but she had an idea, a memory scanning spell. "Godzilla," she said,"I'm going to look inside your head."

Godzilla's eyes widened, he didn't want her to see his memories. But, he couldn't refuse.

"You wont like what you'll see." he hissed. Twilight smiled, "I don't care," she said,"as long as I can identify your spices."

She walked close to Godzilla and tapped her magic filled horn on his forehead. And she was inside Godzilla's head.

It was dark, the only light there was a giant digital clock in a deep red color. She tapped her horn on the clock and it went from zero to the year 1954.

What she saw, was dreadfull.

She was shocked when the spell showed her a dreadfull memory. A beutiful city was in flames, the human inhabitants were running, terrified,

she looked to the direction they were running from, and saw something horrible. An enraged, wrathful, molevelent, and gigantic Godzilla was destroying the city.

The clock ticked, and it was 1965, Godzilla and Ghidorah were fighting for the first time. It ticked again, and it was 1976, another enraged Godzilla.

Every time the clock ticked, Twilight was shown a grusome image of a malevolant, angry, and hateful Godzilla. Then the clock stopped at November, 3 2013.

The day Godzilla arrived in Equestria.

Godzilla was filled with so much rage and hatred. She saw MechaGodzilla stab Godzilla before he fired the pulse, She saw how how he met Fluttershy

and Ghidorah's last fight against Godzilla.

Twilight removed her horn from Godzilla's forehead. She was terrified of what she saw.

"I didn't want you to see that." Godzilla hissed. He began to cry, like Twilight, Godzilla was also terrified.

Not of Twilight, but of himself.

"You," she said, "you MONSTER!"

"I'm sorry," Godzilla hissed, sobbing,"I didn't want this."

"Why," she said,"WHY DID YOU ATTACK THEM!"

"THEY LIED TO ME," Godzilla roared,"THEY WANTED PEACE, BUT THEY ATTACKED ME ANYWAY,

DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HUNTED!" Twilight's ears lowered as Godzilla shouted.

"They started a war," He growled, "and I was gonna finish it!"

She looked into Godzilla's eyes, she saw that he wanted someone to love. "Godzilla," Twilight said calmly.

Godzilla looked into her eyes. They were calm as if she were trying to ask him somthing deep. "will you come with me to Canterlot?"

Godzilla's eyes widened. "I've got someone you'd love to meet."

"When are we leaving ?" he asked.

Twilight smiled, "After we get you dressed up nice."

They later arrived at Rarity's Boutique. "Step inside," Twilight said, "it's okay."

Godzilla slowly walked in and saw the white unicorn that helped him when he fell. She was very busy, making hats.

Godzilla tapped her on the back. "Um, excuse me." he hissed softly. He nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Hello," she said,"What do you need ?"

"I need a Tuxedo, in my size," Godzilla said, "if you have one."

"Why, yes I do, just stand over there." Rarity said as she pointed at the platform in the middle of the boutique.

Godzilla had stood for an hour waiting for her walk in with his tux. She finally walked in with it around 5:30 pm.

The tux was a deep green with a red bow tie.

Godzilla emurged from the boutique wearing the uncomfortable ensamble. Twilight smiled,

"Wow," she said, "hello, handsome."

"I look rediculous." Godzilla hissed as his face turned red.

"I sent for a carrage," Twilight said, "we'll be there in about six hours." She began to stare at Godzilla's masculine phisique.

"Wow," she thought,"Godzilla looks good in that suit."

The carrage arrived shortly after Godzilla stepped out from the boutique.

The ride was long and boring, for Godzilla anyway. Twilight was still staring at Godzilla, hypnotized by his eyes, his firey eyes.

"Oh," Twilight thought, "I can't believe I'm this close to him."

She tried to ask Godzilla to come with her to the Grand Galloping Galla, but the words wouldn't come out.

They had arrvied in Canterlot, the royal city of Equestria. "Sweet," Twilight shouted, "I'll take you to the palace."

Godzilla eagerly followed out of the carrage. They were in front of a gigantic white castle. Godzilla stood in front of the gigantic red doors as they began to open,

who he saw opening those doors. The doorman was MechaGodzilla.

The two identical beings jumped at the very sight of each other. They readied themselves for battle. Godzilla's spikes began to glow, MechaGodzilla deployed his forcefield

as Godzilla fired his atomic breath. The breath glanced off, harmlessly.

"What the HELL!" MechaGodzilla shouted. "SHOOTING THE DOORMAN, GODZILLA, REALLY!"

"I will if the doorman is my RIVAL!" Godzilla barked back.

"Wait," Twilight intervined,"you two know each other?"

"Yes we do." Godzilla hissed, MechaGodzilla interrupted, "Not in a GOOD way."

Godzilla began to growl. "Godzilla, might I propose a truce, at LEAST for today," MechaGodzilla was nervouse,

"I'll talk to the princess and we'll deul in the collesium, Okay?"

Godzilla agreed, he didn't want to fight in front of the palace, especially with Twilight next to him.

Twilight and Godzilla entered through the gigantic doors of the palace.

"Is that who you wanted me to meet?" Godzilla asked.

"No." Twilight giggled, "I want you to meet the princesses."

"Wait," Godzilla said, "there's more than one?!"

Twilight took Godzilla to the throne room. The room was white, with a long red carpet running from the door to the throne at the end of the room.

Sitting in that throne was a white alicorn with a long multi-colored mane and tail with a crown on her head. Her tattoo was a sun.

Next to her was a dark blue pony with a long blue mane and tail that shined, like the other, she had a crown perched on her head just behind her horn, on her flank

was a tattoo of a cresent moon.

"Well, Twilight," said the white one. "Is this the new creature you met."

"Yes, Princess," Twilight said nealing before her. "go on, Godzilla, say hi."

"Hello." Godzilla said nervousley.

"I saw that you and my new doorman have a history." said the princess.

Godzilla began to turn red.

"My sister and I have decided," she said, "We'll have your deul at the Colloseum durring the Grand Galloping Galla."

"When's that ?" Twilight shouted. "Tonight, it will be an event at the Galla." said the princess.

It was 6:30 pm, Godzilla was sitting at one end of the Collosium, MechaGodzilla on the other.

Thousands of ponies, young, old, rich, and poor were cheering, wanting a battle of ages.

The doors opened and the two emurged, Godzilla refused his armor, MechaGodzilla is his armor.

As they emurged, the emcee began to chant, about their strength and thier speed.

"IN THE WEST CORNER," shouted the emcee, "THE KING OF THE MONSTERS, GODZILLA!"

Godzilla stepped into the lights that were in the Collosium. The crowd began to cheer.

The emcee began again, "IN THE EAST CORNER," he shouted, "THE MIGHTY, MECHAGODZILLA!"

The two stood outside their corners, Godzilla looked into the crowd and spotted Twilight.

She was cheering for Godzilla, he wasn't sure what to think. But that was short-lived, for the fight was starting.

The bell sounded, and the two slammed into each other. Godzilla began to throw powerful punches, MechaGodzilla countered them all.

MechaGodzilla jumped back and began to fire his ENTIRE arsenal at Godzilla. Godzilla was hidden by a cloud of smoke. MechaGodzilla stopped to see if Godzilla survived.

Suddenly, Godzilla leaped from the smoke and tackled MechaGodzilla. Using his powerful legs, he kicked Godzilla off of him.

The two were just 100 yards from each other. Their spikes began to glow, Godzilla's, blue. MechaGodzilla's, yellow.

Then their mouths began to glow, then their eyes. Their mouths opened and from Godzilla's, a powerful blast of atomic breath. And from MechaGodzilla's, yellow electric death.

Their beams collided in the center of the Collosium. The collosion created a light so bright, that it blinded the crowd.

The beams were growing unstable, all the crowd could see of Godzilla and MechaGodzilla were blue and yellow light on the sides of the brighter one in the center.

Suddenly the Collosium was engulfed in a massive explosion. The Colosium floor was charred, and the only one standing was Godzilla.

The crowd stood in awe, Godzilla was still standing, even after that explosion, ther wasn't even a scratch. MechaGodzilla was on the ground unable to get up.

"You win, Godzilla." he said, " it's over."

Godzilla walked to the injured MechaGodzilla, and he out streached his hand.

"Take my hand in peace, MechaGodzilla." Godzilla hissed.

MechaGodzilla was confused, Godzilla wanted peace? He quickly took Godzilla's hand.

"Peace we shall have, Godzilla." MechaGodzilla said. "Will you help me combat Xenilla?"

"I will, in the name of Mothra I will." Godzilla said, helping MechaGodzilla to his feet.

They stood next to each other, they raised their hands and shouted, "PEACE!"

The crowd began to cheer, Godzilla and MechaGodzilla shouted again and again, "PEACE! PEACE ! PEACE!"

"Godzilla!" Twilight shouted as she ran to Godzilla. "That was amazing, I didn't know you two could fight like that."

"Does the Galla have a feast in order." MechaGodzilla said.

"Why sure," Twilight said, "do you want to come?"

Godzilla grinned, "We will sign the treaty durring dinner my friend."

"Agreed, Godzilla."

Godzilla and MechaGodzilla signed their treaty durring dinner as they had agreed. But in the outskirts of Equestria, a monster so powerful it could rival Godzilla, a crystal tyrant, Xenilla, was conspiring against them.

At dinner, the two powerful beings talked about polotics. Twilight was still staring at Godzilla, she had a crush on him, and didn't know how to tell him.

"Well my student," said the white princess, "you love this warrior?"

"Yes, teacher," Twilight said, "but how do I tell him?"

"Ask him to dance." the princess said, "Go on."

Twilight stood and walked to the smiling King of the Monsters, blushing with every step.

"Godzilla?" she asked. Godzilla turned to her like a gentleman. "Would you dance with me?"

Twilight was blushing uncontrolably. Godzilla's eyes widened, she knew, she knew how Godzilla felt.

"Yes," Godzilla said, "I will." he stood to his full height. Twilight stood up on her hind legs.

Godzilla put his hand on her waist, he took Twilight's hoof in his hand and they began to dance. He looked into Twilight's eyes, just as Twilight looked into Godzilla's.

They pulled closer together, Twilight was embraced in Godzilla's strong arms. She could hear Godzilla's heartbeat. His strong heartbeat was soothing to her.

The song was slow and soothing, like Godzilla's heartbeat. She looked into Godzilla's eyes once more, and she began to pull Godzilla towards her, Godzilla did the same.

Their eyes slowly began to close as their lips met. Godzilla has had his first expirience with love. The kiss was long, sweet, and passionate.

MechaGodzilla turned his head to his newfound friend, and saw them kissing. "You lucky bastard," he thought.

The princess looked to her student and saw how much love was beetween the two.

But this was interrupted by loud, angry stomping. Gigantic crystals began to sprout from the floor, ripping apart everything in their path.

Godzilla and MechaGodzilla looked to the door, now destroyed by firey red crystals. Emurging from the ashes of the door, was Xenilla, and another creature.

The princess looked at this creature in fear and spoke, "Discord."

Discord had the apperence of a Chianese dragon with a goats head. His left arm was that of a reptile, his right arm was that of a lion, his left foot was of a bull,

and his right foot was of a rihno.

"Hello, my dear Princess." he said, "With Xenilla's power, I WILL CREATE CHAOS !"

Godzilla stared at Xenilla and growled. He lunged at him, but Xenilla saw this in Godzilla's mind, he out streached his hand and Godzilla was susspended

in the air. Xenilla flicked his wrist and Godzilla was thrown accross to room. MechaGodzilla tried to attack Discord, but he too wound up like Godzilla.

Xenilla walked to his injured brother. "How does it feel, Brother." he hissed. The tripple-pronged horn on his head began to glow, and Godzilla was imprisoned

in a crystal shell. Unable to move, frozen in ice. Discord leaped to MechaGodzilla. He picked up MechaGodzilla by his neck. He grabed MechaGodzilla's left arm,

and tore it from his body. Sparks and hydrolic fluid flew everywere as he howled in pain. Discord ripped out his left eye and right forearm before reaching into

his chest and tearing out his Power Cell. MechaGodzilla screamed no more, his eye turned black as he dropped to the floor.

"Now, to make my Crystal Empire," Xenilla said as giant crystals began to grow all over the planet. Ponyville was destroyed by a massive volcano,

Phillie-Delfia was hit by massive earthquakes, Cloudsdale became a hellish firestorm, and Canterlot was now a Crystal Stronghold, and Godzilla was thrown into Ponyville,

now uninhabitable by the volcano. Mecha Godzilla's parts were scattered accross the globe.

"NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW, NOT EVEN GODZILLA" shouted the monsterous duo.

One month has passed, ponykind is at the brink of extintion. Xenilla and Discord have ruled the planet with an iron fist. All hope is lost, Godzilla has been defeated,

no one and nothing was left now to fight them, the planet belonged to Xenilla now, and now it's Discord's playground.

The Princess was leading a rebelion against the two. They managed to gather most of MechaGodzilla's parts exept for his Power Cell.

"We need a new plan, Princess!" shouted Shining Armor, "MechaGodzilla's Power Cell is in Ponyville."

"The one place no pony can survive." said the Princess. Twilight was out of ideas, she had one last plan.

"I'll go!" Twilight shouted. They stared at her. "I'll get the Power Cell."

They all where scilent, "You're NUTS!" shouted Armor. "I'll even free Godzilla."

They wheren't laughing any more. "Fine," Armor said, "But the heat, you'll pass out!"

"I'm going," Twilight shouted, "for him!"

After hours of effortless bickering, Twilight finaly had permission to go. Ponyville was worse than she thought. Godzilla's crystal prison was on the outside of town hall.

Town hall was 100ft. away, but between them was a river of lava, 100ft. across. Twilight cast a fireproofing spell on herself and she walked across the river of lava.

The spell lasts five minutes, she had 100ft to go. She was halfway across, Godzilla was just 50 ft away. She ran to the crystal that held Godzilla and MechaGodzilla's Power Cell.

Using her magic, she tore the Cell from the crystal. Only one thing left to do now, release Godzilla. She tried to shatter the crystal physicaly, nothing happened.

Suddenly she remembered what Godzilla sang. Twilight began to remember as best she could, and she sang,

"Mosura, ya, Mosura, Don Yangkasa Kuya Indomuu,Yustorina Do, Humba Humbanuya, Danda Gauu Radan ,Gonjukanda Hasaku Yam !"

Godzilla's eyes opened as the crystal around him began to shatter. The song worked, GODZILLA WAS FREE !

"Twilight," Godzilla hissed, "what happened?"

"We need your help." Twilight said, "Discord and Xenilla have conquered the planet."

"On my back." Godzilla snarled, Twilight got onto his back. Godzilla let out a mighty roar as he began to run through the lava unscathed.

They made it to their hideout, and gave MechaGodzilla his Power Cell. His eyes were glowing again. He was alive again.

"Godzilla," he said, "let this be our last batle together."

"Agreed." Godzilla hissed. He looked at Twilight one last time. "If I don't come back," he said, "Tell the next generation of our sacrifice."

They left to Canterlot, to their last battle. Godzilla's legacy will end with love and justice.

As they arrived, citezens shouted his name, "GODZILLA!"

Xenilla and Discord saw their approach. They dropped from their stronghold to fight. As they dropped, Godzilla charged at Discord. He slammed into his stomach,

both Discord and Godzilla were flying down the street. They crashed into the shop at the end of the street. They rose from the ruble and began throwing punches.

Godzilla's fist slammed with incredible force into Discord's face. Discord immediatly countered with a powerful hit to the stomach.

MechaGodzilla and Xenilla were locked in arial combat. Missles, rockets, and lasers flew through the air as MechaGodzilla unloaded his payload on Xenilla.

A planet needed new guardians, it got Godzilla and MechaGodzilla. Godzilla fired his breath at Discord, he doged and fired lightning from his hands at Godzilla. The lightning

hit Godzilla with the force of a neuclear wepon, sending him flying into one of the apartments on the street. Godzilla fired again, his breath hit Discord with the same force as the lightning.

Xenilla swung his tail at MechaGodzilla, he caught Xenilla's tail and threw him down to the asphalt. MechaGodzilla drew his Energy Blade. Xenilla created a crystal

sword. Their blades met with a loud clang. Both attacking and countering each other.

Godzilla pinned Discord on his back and began angerly puching Discord in the face. Discord fired his lightning at Godzilla's face, sending him flying down the street.

Discord jumped to his feet, as did Godzilla. A ball of lightning appeared in Discord's hands, Godzilla's spikes began to glow a deep red.

Godzilla began to inhale, little red particles of radiation flew into his mouth. As he inhaled deeper and deeper, his eyes began to glow red. Godzilla gathered the last of his energy to fire one last powerful blast of red atomic breath. They fired at the same time, and the beams met in the middle.

Godzilla began to push his beam, as did Discord. The light was so bright that the whole world saw it. The light was growing brighter and brighter as the beams

became more and more unstable. Godzilla was pushing with all his might, the light was moving closer to Discord. He pushed back, and the light moved toward Godzilla.

Godzilla's beam was growing stronger, he pushed one last time, and his beam overpowered Discord's. Godzilla's beam slammed into Discord with

unbelievable force, the beam was pushing Discord across the city. Discord slammed into Xenilla and the beam hit them both. Godzilla aimed his beam upward

and the two were thrown into space by the beam. The power was so intence, that it destroyed their bodies. Godzilla had done it, Godzilla had saved the planet.

Godzilla and MechaGodzilla had claimed a great victory that day.

Godzilla and Twilight were on the beach one day. The day Godzilla said he was leaving.

"Please stay, Godzilla" she said. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'll be away," Godzilla said, "never gone."

"Come back soon, Okay?" Twilight said.

"I promise." Godzilla said as he kissed her one more time.

He walked into the ocean of a new world where he was loved, he let out a final roar before sinking into the ocean.

"GOODBYE, GODZILLA," Twilight shouted, "I LOVE YOU!"

So ends the legacy of the King of the Monsters, GODZILLA.

LONG

LIVE

GODZILLA

The End... or is it ?


End file.
